remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kampfer
Kämpfer is a 2010 fantasy/action film directed by Paul W.S. Anderson, the director of Mortal Kombat, Mai the Psychic Girl, and Death Race. Rupert Grint stars as a normal high school student who becomes a girl one night after being drafted as a Kämpfer (because you have to be a girl to be in your Kämpfer form), and Emma Watson stars as his bespectacled sidekick. Plot The plot revolves around Natsuru Senō, a normal high school boy. One day he wakes up to find himself turned into a girl. A stuffed tiger "Harakiri Tora" comes to life and tells him to fight as a female psychic fighter "Kämpfer". Having no idea about what's going on, Natsuru is involved in the battles against other female Kämpfer. Cast Trivia *A behind-the-scenes documentary made to look like a biopic, The Making of Kampfer, follows the process of making the film. It was shot using SlayerVision 3-D cameras. *The film was originally going to run 278 minutes, but 68 minutes were excised due to time constraints. The full version, known as the Director's Cut, will be released on home video during the 2010 holiday season. *Emma Watson allegedly commented on how effectively co-star Rupert Grint was able to wear grade-A zettai ryouiki during their first scene together in this film. Rupert, in response, allegedly curtsied and said, "Thank you." *As a personal favor, Paul W.S. Anderson asked Emma Watson to direct the infamous "figure skating scene" in which Kampfer Natsuru performs a full figure skating routine to surprise Kaede Sakura. She agreed. *The song that plays during the end credits is Emma Watson's cover of "21 Guns". *Rupert Grint choreographed and performed Kampfer Natsuru's figure skating routine himself. *Emma Watson, Andrew G. Vajna, and Gale Anne Hurd staged a movie marathon in the summer of 2007 in the hopes of finding the right director for the film. The marathon ended in a three-way tie between Blade Runner (directed by Ridley Scott), Mai the Psychic Girl (directed by Paul W.S. Anderson), and Gunslinger Girl (directed by Giuseppe Tornatore). *During Kampfer Natsuru's figure skating routine, a pop remix of Allison Crowe's cover of Hallelujah can be heard. *The 3-D theatrical cut will be released on Betamax, VHS, LaserDisc, DVD, and BluRay. The 3-D Director's Cut will be released on Betamax, VHS, LaserDisc, and BluRay. *Based more on the light novels and the manga than the anime. *During the karaoke scene, Kampfer Natsuru and Akane sing (The One Named) Sailor Moon. *The teaser trailer was attached to the Toy Story/Toy Story 2 double feature. The red-band version of the theatrical trailer was attached to The Wolfman. The green-band version of the theatrical trailer was attached to Alice in Wonderland. The green-band trailer added the PG-13 rating once it was applied to the film, while the red-band trailer remained completely unchanged and played before some of the more hardcore PG-13-rated films, including The Twilight Saga: Eclipse and the theatrical rerelease of Gunslinger Girl, as well as R-rated features such as A Nightmare on Elm Street. *This production was filmed using the Fusion Camera System. Two different camera models were used for the system depending on the type of scene being shot. Most scenes were shot using Sony CineAlta F35 cameras; however, action scenes were shot using modified IMAX 3D cameras that used HDCAM SR tapes. *Emma Watson's first film to be released on Blu-ray 3D. *Most of the film was shot at the Cinespace Film Studios in Toronto, simultaneously with Resident Evil: Afterlife, another Anderson vehicle, which was released one month after this film. *The single-disc Blu-ray 3D release is the first Disney 3D Blu-ray to be playable in 2D; it's also included in a 4-disc release that also includes the anaglyphic 3-D Director's Cut on Blu-ray, the anaglyphic 3-D theatrical cut on DVD, and the theatrical cut on a digital copy. *Followed by two IMAX 3D featurettes under the Kämpfer für die Liebe name, both of which premiered before Angel Beats! (NC-17 version, preceded by The Return of Kaede Sakura) and Kore wa Zombie Desuka?' (preceded by ''Everyday Life). Soundtrack Original soundtrack #"Desolation Row" - My Chemical Romance (Bob Dylan cover) #"Raw Power" - Guns N Roses (Iggy and the Stooges cover) #"Coming Undone" - Koяn #"The Game" - Drowning Pool #"Hallowed Point" - Slayer #"The Trooper" - Iron Maiden #"Disposable Heroes" - Metallica #"Hallelujah (pop remix)" - Allison Crowe (Leonard Cohen cover) #"Know Your Enemy" - Green Day #"Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks and Cannibal Girls" - White Zombie #"Time's Running Out" - Cirrus #"Show Me How to Live" - Audioslave #"Ich Will" - Rammstein #"21 Guns" - Emma Watson (Green Day cover) Songs from the dance party on the home video release #"Hare hare yukai" by Aya Hirano feat. Minori Chihara and Yuko Goto #"[Moon|[The One Named Sailor Moon]]" by Nicoline Price and Brynne Price #"Twist of Cain" by Danzig #"Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley #"TNT" by AC/DC #"Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N Roses #"Mechanix" by Megadeth #"Mandatory Suicide" by Slayer #"One" by Metallica #"Mother" by Danzig #"Expendable Youth" by Slayer #"Disposable Heroes" by Metallica Release See also: Kampfer home video releases The film premiered at Neyland Stadium in Knoxville, TN on August 5, 2010. The release occured on August 20, 2010. The theatrical cut is rated PG-13 "for sci-fi fantasy action, thematic material and brief strong language", while the Director's Cut is rated R "for pervasive language, teen smoking and an image of blood". Both versions were released on home video on December 25, 2010.